Don't Worry Now
by Kissigo
Summary: It is 2013 and now some secrets are being reviled and anger is shown. Do not read Ryou lovers. I am 100 percent Kishigo. Rated for violence. Cover is Kish as described in story. Drawn by Mwa! DISCLAIMER.


**DON'T WORRY NOW**

Aoymaka (_if that's how you spell it_) was not the happiest person at the moment. Ichigo had just broken up with the bastard and was running away from him. She was a 24 year old woman now that it had been 11 years. Her cherry hair now was just an inch past her shoulders. It flowed steadily in the rain. She had worries, many of them. He had been one of them. Now I have to get to the café she thought. Then it started to pouring down rain. Great. she thought. She heard a noise and ran straight into someone. She quickly said "I'm sorry." and ran off to the café. When she got there she slowed to a walk and pushed open the doors. "YOUR LATE AGAIN ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled. She simply replied " No. It seems I'm right on time. I actually came here to quit. Oh, here ya go." Then she threw her pendent at him. She had let it collect dust for years and had not been to the café in years either. Before she walked out the open doors she said "I have my own anthem" Everyone was surprised to see her. Ichigo had cut off all communication with the mews. She walked back to her depressing life. When she was at her home, which she inherited from her parents but more on that later, she had fallen asleep. She had a "gift" and it was out of the ordinary. When asleep she traveled into others minds. She never had dreams. That night was one of those nights.

~DREAM~

**Boy:** I love you! Why can't you see that! (Teleports to place where he can't be seen)

**Ichigo:** (Whispers) I love to, I'm just afraid.

**Boy:** Ha, I hate you now and nothing will change that.

**Ichigo:** (gasp) Who said that?! (hears laughter and freezes in fear)

**Boy: **Good bye Konako-chan. (kills Ichigo)

~DREAM ENDS~

Ichigo woke up in fear. She had felt death. Moe and Miwa felt her fear and teleported to her. She was frozen in fear. They finally get her to sleep and leave as soon as she does. This time she saw the future.

~FUTURE~

She was sitting on the roof of Tokyo Tower and heard the sound of teleportation. She got up and spun around to see Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and a girl cyniclone. Kisshu was far more different that she realized. His forest green hair was in a single pony tail that reached mid-thigh. One strand stood on either side of his face. He was taller than Pai and His top and shorts had become a green tee and baggy black pants. Taruto was only taller and neither he nor Pai had changed their look one bit. "Ya miss me?" Kisshu said coldly. ^Moe! Miwa! Help me!^ Ichigo called telepathically. The twins teleported behind her and became more angry by the second. Kisshu said "Emiko, attack." The alien girl lunged at Ichigo. She moved and kneed her in the stomach as she passed. All the aliens surrounded her leaving her two chooses: Jump or let Kisshu murder her. Miwa left leaving Moe to help so Moe started a telepathic conversation. ^Ichigo, jump^ "What?!" Ichigo yelled out. "Just do it!" was her simple reply. Ichigo began clutching her head and began fighting herself not to listen to her. Kisshu was half surprised but half satisfied. "NO! I CAN'T DO IT! I JUST CAN'T!"

~END~

She shot awake and it being morning she got ready to go to the roof of Tokyo Tower. That was her back up place because if she went to the sakura tree The twins would find her more easily. On Tokyo Tower's roof to clear her head she heard the sound of teleportation. (_This is told differently so read on_) In one quick movement she face four aliens. Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Emiko. Coldly Kisshu said "Ya miss me?" ^Moe! Miwa! Help me!^ The twins appeared, floating in mid-air. "Emiko, attack!" Kisshu's voice sounded. As she lunged and Ichigo moved and attacked, Miwa went home because she almost lost her life. When Ichigo became cornered and was considering her chooses Moe telepathically said ^Ichigo, jump!^ "What?!" Ichigo yelled in reply. "Just do it!" "NO! ICAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!" "Trust Me!" Moe managed to choke out one soft whisper, "Trust me." She started crying as Ichigo's grip on her head loosened and she looked Moe in the eye. Suddenly Ichigo closed her eyes and fell off the roof. ^Now imagine where you want to be and imagine you being there.^ Ichigo imagined she was hovering next to Moe, then for about two seconds she could not breath. When she opened her eyes she was next to Moe and the aliens were staring at Ichigo surprised. "Moe you have some explaining to do." Ichigo said angrily and then the two girls teleported to Ichigo's room, which so happened to be where Miwa was. The twins simply said "OK. We have the same grandfather and he was a cyclone so that means we are your cousins and we are one quarter cyniclone. So you should have all the normal cyniclone abilities." Ryou appered from under Ichigo's bed and screamed "WHAT?!" "Yes," Ichigo started "What are you doing in my room and under my bed you blonde pervert?" Ryou Ran out and Ichigo said "Kill Blondie. Not in my house though." She smirked as the twins teleported to their target.

Kisshu teleported into her room at the same exact second she passed out from over exhaustion. This was because she wakes up 20 times a night, there for getting no rest. (_I see where this is going.=_) He set her on her bed and when he sat down she jolted up, awake in fear. "What's wrong?" he asked, adding to fear. Instead of answering she started crying. She had horrid flashback that Kisshu saw when he touched her shoulder.

~FLASHBACK~

Ichigo had just gotten home from school. She smelled something that made her want to puke. It was her 14th birthday and that was her excuse for not going to the café that day. She ran inside to find both her parents, lying on the floor, dead and covered in blood. Little did she know Blondie was on his way to have a "chat" with Ichigo. When he smelled blood he thought it was a prank until he steped inside to find Ichigo, crying on her mother's dead body. He never said a word to her for a few months, yet he never stepped inside to comfort her. She never celebrated her birthday after that.

~END~

Kisshu became overwhelmed with guilt because he had not been there when she needed him most. Moe and Miwa had been there but they were not what she needed and they knew it. She needed a friend, that was not Aoyuck. He made it worse. He began to hug her and to his surprise she hugged back. Moe and Miwa teleported in.

**Moe:** Well, that's a change of pace.

**Miwa:** Ichigo, Snap out of it!

**Moe:** Miwa, Stop it.

**Miwa: **Why? She needs to snap out of it!

**Moe:** It was her birthday –

**Miwa: **So what?

**Moe:** How would you feel of that was you having your parents dying on your birth day? Happy birthday, your parents were murdered by a psycho teen? Huh?

**Miwa:** Oh.

**Moe: **At least Blondie will not be coming into her room yelling at her to get to the café, only to be smacked across the face and have us occasionally beat him to a pulp.

Kisshu looked at them in surprise. "Wow…" was the only thing he said. Ichigo had fallen asleep, worn from crying, and Kisshu had laid her back to her original sleeping position.

**1o hours later:** Ichigo woke up to see Kisshu, Moe, Miwa, Pai, Taruto, Emiko, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Aoyuck. The first thing she said was "Oh great. Tree-hugger's here." And she just glared at him for what seemed forever. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were surprised that she seemed to hate him. Kisshu said "I thought you liked him?!" "No. It was over 10 years ago. It should have been obvious when I didn't answer his calls. I had actually go make it 'official'." Was her simple reply. "Hey! What did I ever do to you?!" Aoyuck shoot at Ichigo. "You were you" Ichigo said, giggly. Moe then threw herself at Ichigo. It was the first time in a while she had seen Ichigo smile.

**Ichigo:** You can get off of me now.

**Moe:** Sorry.

**Pai and Kisshu:** That was strange.

**Miwa: **Kisshu…

**Kisshu:** What?!

**Aoyuck:** I AM LEAVING!

**Ichigo, Moe and Miwa:** YES!

**Kisshu:** Wow. Just wow…

**Everyone but Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto:** Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…..

**Emiko:** Well I am still curious as to-

**Ichigo:** So am I. (stares at Moe and Miwa)

**Moe and Miwa:** WE told you.

**Ichigo: **It added to my curiosity

**Mie and Miwa: **(sigh) Fine. We are cousins. Same grandfather.-

**Ichigo:** Still makes no sense.

**Mews:** ABOUT WHAT!

**Moe and Miwa:** So any way he is/was a cyniclone.

**Everyone but Moe and Miwa:** WHAT!?

**Ichigo: **WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS, WHAT, A BAZILLON YEARS AGO!

**Miwa: **Moe, why didn't you tell her this?

**Moe:** I didn't think that she didn't need to know.

**Miwa:** Well, she would have liked to know because if not, she wouldn't be flipping mad.

All of the sudden they were consumed by another dimension. "Uh, where are we?" the twins said in unison. They saw Cynicloneia and that a White sphere with a glowing blue beam was shooting into the ground. "What is that and where are we?" Ichigo said pointing to the sphere. Pai replied "That is what is killing our planet, cynicloniea. We came to kill you because that wants you dead so that way it will stop killing the planet" "ok" Ichigo said. Then she started walking to the beam. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Kisshu yelled. She ignored him and kept on walking, staring at the sphere. She stopped walking when she was at the center of the beam. Her body fell limp.

**With Ichigo:** She opened her eyes and felt nothing but emotion. No body, No pain. It was dark, so dark that she could not stand it. (_And she is half cat too._) She started walking and came to the control center of the ship. She found a keyboard and typed "SELF DESTRUCT". She pressed enter and walked away, knowing she may not make it.

**Back on cynicloneia: **The sphere exploded and Ichigo woke in her own body, gasping for air as she did so. "Ow." She said. "Let's take ya'll home" Kisshu said. All of them endured an 11 hour trip back to Earth. When Ichigo and the other were about to go back down to the land Ichigo ran and hugged Kisshu. "Uh, I thought you didn't like me?" Kisshu asked. "What made you think that?" Ichigo asked in reply. Kisshu smirked as Mint, Ichigo, Pudding, Moe, Miwa, Zakuro, and Lettuce were sent down. A year later Pai proposed to Lettuce, as did Taruto yo Pudding, and Kisshu to Ichigo. All the girls said "YES!" and they had kids a year or two after marriage.

**Kids to which couples~**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: Twins- Boy-Taru/Girl-Amu**

**Pai and Lettuce: Girl- Moe**

**Taruto and Pudding: Moe-Ana**


End file.
